I Didn't Mean to Turn You On
by Richess SpikeLover
Summary: This was written purely for a laugh. Spike & ??? M/M implied


I Didn't Mean To Turn You On 

By: Richess a.k.a. A.N.H. Richards and Hilary a.k.a. Spike Lover 

Summary: A slashy type fic set in season 5, Spike and ??? read the story.

Feedback: We love it. email: spikeloverrichess@hotmail.com

____________________________

  


Grading papers was the last thing that Riley wanted to do on a Friday night. Being a T.A. sucked. Actually his in general life sucked. 

Riley wasn't really paying attention to papers he was still reeling from his conversation with Spike this morning. 

_"Oh yeah, right. Takes one to know, I suppose. Least I still got the attitude. What do you got, a piercing glance? Face it, white bread. Buffy's got a type, and you're not it. She likes us dangerous, rough, occasionally bumpy in the forehead region. Not that she doesn't like you ... but sorry Charlie, you're just not dark enough." _

"Damn vampire!" He looked at the paper in front of him, Psychological Perspectives Of Modern Music,' "Sounds interesting. I'll give it A." 

Riley threw it in the finished pile. The next paper that appeared was, Psychology and Shakespeare.' 

"Psychology and Shakespeare. Who suggested this topic." Riley shook his head, "When English majors get to enthralled." 

Riley began to read the paper. 

One of the worlds most infamous writers, social anthropologist, and yes psychologists is none other than William Shakespeare. Before Freud, Jung he was examining the human psyche years anyone could even label it. From jealously to treachery, romance to hate. Shakespeare has done it all and more. That is the reason why his stories, plays, and poems have survived throughout the centuries. He is one of the few universal authors of modern history. His concepts all though not labelled in medical terms are just as apparent then as they are now. Throughout this essay I will examine four of his works. First I will analyse the play, Much Ado About Nothing, where I will examine the repressed feelings of the two central characters. Secondly, I will examine the psychological references of Julius Caesar, . . . .' 

"Bla bla bla." Riley skipped through the introduction and went on the first paragraph. 

'Much Ado About Nothing is a prime example of how two people can lock themselves so fervently in denial that it takes the actions of others to show them how they really feel. Both Beatrice and Benedict are clearly attracted to each other but are so caught up in the idea that they hate each other to admit how they really feel. It is only by the intervention of a third party that they are finally able to see what had been locked in their subconscious for so long.' 

* * * 

Maybe I should go patrolling and clear my mind. Riley walked into the cemetery noticing the unearthed dirt, "Shoot. I'm already too late." 

He continued to walk through the cemetery on alert for any noise or movement. Then he saw it. Spike walking into his crypt. Riley debated on confronting Spike about the conversation they had earlier that day. But he decided against. Well actually a vampire decided against it for him. 

The newly risen vampire knocked Riley to the ground. Riley quickly recouped and began his all out assault on the demon. 

* * * 

CLAP CLAP CLAP 

"Well that was . . . impressive." Spike quipped at him. 

"Get lost Spike." Riley grumbled. 

Spike shrugged his shoulders and left. 

Riley stood there shocked, "That was easy. Way too easy." 

Riley began to walk back to his place, when he suddenly felt complied to go back and ask Spike what his problem was. But instead he went to Buffy's house. 

Dawn answered the door. 

"Hi Riley. Up stairs." Dawn turned and went back to the living. 

Riley walked slowly up the stairs. He could hear the sound of running water. It stopped suddenly. She's having a shower, he thought as he went into her room and turned off the lights. He leaned back onto her bed waiting. Suddenly the door opened. A figure stood in the doorway illuminated by the hallway lights. 

Riley gasped as he recognized the figure instantly, "Spike?" 

"Yeah who else would it be." He replied turning on the light. 

Riley stared opened mouthed at a towel covered Spike. A cool crisp white towel wrapped securely around his waist. Spike chest exposed, glistening with water droplets. His muscular chest still. Unmoving. Perfect. 

"What are you staring at?" 

"I . . . I . . ." Riley stammered. 

"Why are you looking at me like a fresh piece of meat." Spike asked Riley as he fidgeted underneath his glare. 

Riley slowly climbed of the bed. 

"Hold on a second. What's that there?" Spike's eye widened as he looked at Riley. "Look Riley. I don't know what's wrong with you. But I think that your girl would be quite upset about the . . . goings on in here. So I think I'll go." 

Spike spun around to leave and then stopped. Riley inhaled slowly as Spike turned to face him.

"What is exactly is going here?" Spike asked softly.

"I don't know..."

"You want me don't you?"

Riley hesitated then answered, "yes."

"Bloody time you admit it. It's not like I couldn't tell that I turned you on. You looked for every excuse in the book to put your hands on me. Any way you could."

"Uh?"

"You heard me." Spike smiled.

"I don't ..."

"It was only a matter of time before you realized . . . what you've really wanted."

Riley stood shocked as Spike suddenly stepped towards him and traced his damp finger lightly down his jaw. He couldn't help but shiver with the pleasure that the sensation brought him. 

He leaned into closer, staring into his cold blue eyes. Secretly wanting, waiting for those lips. Those lips curled in a seductive smile as he came closer and closer. He tilted his head in anticipation.

* * * 

Riley woke up in a cold sweat with a piece of paper stuck to the side of his face. A term paper. That term paper Psychology and Shakespeare. The words suddenly seemed to be screaming at him. 

'...fervently in denial....so caught up in the idea that they hate each other to admit how they truly feel...' 

He glared at the paper and scrawled a large F on the top of it 

The End


End file.
